


To Hurt is as Human as to Breath

by Sapphire13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Druids, Hunk is the fluffiest of the fluff, Hurt, PTSD, galra - Freeform, i havent written any fanfiction in two years so this is gonna be fun, i plan to make myself cry witing this because its gonna get fucked up, shiro!whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire13/pseuds/Sapphire13
Summary: A routine mission heads south very quickly for Shiro, will the others find him before there isn't anything left to save?





	

The first thing Shiro registered was the smell, it was one he could never forget. Ash and blood seeping through his very pores a taint rooting deep enough even his bones were wrought with its putrid smell. Then noise a symphony of crying metal, groaning from an aborted landing caving in on itself screeching in agony that radiated through the darkened ship. Torn electronics sizzled and spat in their rage displays shattered and added to the haphazard shrapnel splayed across the cold metal floor. Darkness, all encompassing. _A small five limbed child barely three feet tall scuttles forward. The arena has been unsatisfied by the last fight, crowd roaring for blood, they yearn for death and destruction like nothing he has ever seen before. The saber in his right hand is clenched the crowd wants blood, it doesn’t matter from where. He hesitates the crowd doesn’t. Do this for Matt damn it. He steps forward NO-_

No. This isn’t there. There is no stepping. He isn’t up. He can’t move. Why. Why. metal sharp and jagged is embedded into his left thigh. Blood is seeping past the black bodysuit and out of the fractured armour. Right armour. Lions. Voltron. He is not the Galra prisoner anymore. Shiro takes a rugged breath in for four out for six. Calm down. He can do this his team needs him. He is their leader he _has_ to protect them, looking around he recognizes the wrecked cockpit of the Altean shuttle. Leaning forward favoring the left side he reaches slowly using his Galra Tech arm to sever the imbedded shard from the rest of the crumpled hull, in a swift flash of purple. After realizing nothing left on the ship will be in working order, Shiro staggering up with his now freed limb he shifts towards the gaping fissure in the shuttles side.

As he neared the outlet his disoriented mind caught on to the alarming lack of warmth around him, then he saw the glistening around the opening. Fractals of an icy substance spread in darkened cobwebs across the floor, its pitch black seemed to consume most of the light that hit it from the twin blue suns giving a purple shimmer. What he saw next stopped his heart dead in it’s tracks. A Galra war ship dwarfed the nearby planets looming on the cusp of the obsidian tundra a horrifying reality, How had a routine mission go so terribly wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't posted anything on here in two years, pardon my layout issues. Any comments and critique are appreciated! Things are gonna get alot worse before they get better, Shiro is in for some fucked up shit my friends. Next chapters should be longer!


End file.
